Snow
by Coral Candy
Summary: C O M P L E T E Pure Fluff about Anakin and Padme. Based on the fact that Anakin doesn't know what snow is. AP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – It all belongs to George Lucas! (sobs)

Pleas be nice, it's my first ever fic.

"Padmé, quick come here!" a voice from the living area shouted. Worried by the amount of alarm she heard in her husband's voice she left the document she was working on and ran to the living area.

"Look! There's funny white stuff falling from the sky," said a very worried looking Anakin Skywalker. Padmé burst out laughing at the sight of confusion shown upon his face. His face scrunched up into a frown when he heard her laughing at him.

"What? What! I don't see anything funny about this. What? Why are you laughing? Tell me!" he said clearly annoyed.

"It's snow." She told him. He obviously had never seen it before on Tatooine or Coruscant but Naboo was a different story, while although it was very warm in the summer, it became incredibly cold in the winter months and often snowed as it was at the moment.

"Snow." He repeated, "Huh?" Padmé couldn't help burst out laughing again. The look on his face was priceless, what she would give to be able to watch this moment over and over again.

"It's frozen rain, look." And with that she began to drag him over to the door.

"Oh no, I'm not going out there, I could be killed." He said with a defiant look.

"Oh Ani, you're not going to melt, you definitely aren't sugar. And you aren't going to freeze to death." She told him.

"I might," he said; "I am from a very warm planet after all."

"So after you battled Count Dooku and Darth Sidious with Lightsabres and…"

"Had Aggressive Negotiations," He told her through gritted teeth.

"Fine had 'Aggressive Negotiations'" she continued, "and now you're telling me you're afraid of snow?"

"Not afraid! Just cautious!"

"Fine you stay here then, watch by the door and I'll go out, I like the snow." Padmé said holding her head high in the air. She walked to the door, picked up a pair of Anakin's boots and made her way to the couch to put them on. She could feel his glare upon her while she sat there tying them up.

"Yes?" she said looking up expectantly.

"You won't really go out there; you're just trying to scare me." He said with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Padmé asked. "Watch me". She walked to the door and opened it. Before walking out she put on her white woolen coat and a matching scarf and hat. The snow was really coming down now. There was already quite a layer covering the ground. She stepped out confidently into the powdery white blanket covering the backyard of their holiday home. She walked to the middle of the garden which was quite a way away considering the garden was massive. She turned back to face Anakin and smirked at him. He was standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open.

"Padmé, come back." He pleaded, "It could be dangerous." His blue eyes were filled with worry for his wife. She laughed at him. She bent down and scooped the snow up in her hands. The cold was already starting to get to them but she was determined to make her husband see how much fun the snow could be. Picking it up and patting it into a round shape she turned back to face him. His face was lined with worry.

"Come out."

He shook his head no. She sighed; she couldn't throw the snow at him while he was wearing just his robes, it would be too mean. She needed a way to get him out. She glance around the garden and spotted his speeder sitting on the driveway to the house. Grinning almost evilly, she started towards it. All the way Anakin was looking at her with a look of confusion painted on his tanned face. She sat on the bonnet and turned on it so she was facing him.

"I'll open the cop pit and fly to Alderaan if you don't come out" She told him. His face really was a picture now.

"No, Padmé, You must be delirious love, come back, it's the cold that's done this I told you not to go out."

"Just come out Ani, its fun I promise. Okay come out for ten minutes if you don't like it I swear we'll come back in." She practically begged.

"Are you sure it's safe?" He asked, looking wearily out at the snow.

"Yes!" She shouted, twirling about with the half melted snowball meant for Anakin still in her hands, "Now come on, quick before it stops!" She watched as he reluctantly walked back towards the living area shutting the door behind him. She knew he would take as long as he possibly could and she needed something to do while she waited. She once again glanced around the beautiful garden, the flowers were topped in snow and the grass was completely covered by it. Lying down on her back she moved her arms and legs. She jumped up carefully and looked down at her snow angel. Smiling she lay back down to make another one.

"Padmé, Oh force, Padmé!" Cried Anakin as he came out of the house. She looked up startled.

"What?" She asked looking positively confused. She leant up on he elbows while he looking very relieved rushed down to where she was laying, took her face in his hands and started placing kisses all over it.

"Don't do that!" He cried looking very scared.

"Do what?" She asked as he pulled her up into his lap.

"Scare me; I didn't know what to think when you were lying there in this awful cold stuff! Come on we're going in." He told her picking her up and carrying her towards the door.

"What! No!" She cried. Wriggling in his arms she tried to place her feet on the floor but when you're five foot five and your husband's six foot four that can prove difficult. "Anakin Skywalker! Put me down now!"

"Yeah right," was his response.

"I mean it!" She yelled. Looking at the fast approaching doorway of the house she took the half melted snowball in her hands and thrust it down the back of his outer coat.

"ARRGGGHH!" She fell to the floor as she watched him jump about trying to get the snow out. She tried to keep a straight face as long as possible but she couldn't, watching her Jedi knight husband jump around screaming because of a bit of snow was just too funny. She broke down in hysterics, rolling around in the snow.

"You think this is _funny_?" he asked incredulously stopping the jumping up and down. She looked up at him and meekly nodded before cracking up again.

"Well let's see how funny you think this is." He said mostly to himself as he bent down scooped her up into his arms again and proceeded to walk to the middle of the garden again. She lay contentedly in his arms as he worked up a plan in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Nope, I don't own anything.

Settling herself on the plank of wood he'd dropped her on she felt him sit behind her. She kicked off with her feet as soon as he was on.

"WHAT! Anakin yelled as they went speeding down the hill. "No we were meant to just sit and watch from under that tree!" Padmé just laughed as they continued to gather speed. The plank went flying into the pile of snow that had gathered at the bottom."Hmmpph!"

They both fell face first into it.

"That wasn't funny! We could have been killed!" Anakin fumed. Padmé took delight in knowing that she could make 'a Jedi shall know no anger' husband angry like that.

"Don't be silly Ani we were perfectly safe" She looked down at their clothes which were now drenched. "Come on, we'll go back inside now, after dinner we can make a snowman"

"A snow-what?"

"A snowman, you know a man made out of snow." She looked at his blank expression and just laughed and shook her head. "Never mind." Taking his hand she led him through the snow and back to the door. It had been left open in Anakin's haste to make sure Padmé was alright. She turned to give him and accusing look.

"I thought you were dying whether the door was left open was the last of my worries." He told her. They walked back into the kitchen where they left their outer clothing.

"Quickly go and light a fire!" she hurried him along to the fireplace while she busied herself making tea. "You know I have to go and see my sister tomorrow don't you, I don't think we can keep this a secret much longer."

"I know. But we don't have to tell them just yet do we?" he sighed. She knew her family would be mad enough that she ran off and got married without consulting them first but she knew as time wore on it would just get worse.

"Ani..." She began but he cut her off

"Look let's just enjoy this week, you know with this snow stuff" he said pleading with her. She couldn't make him but if she put it off much longer she knew that her childhood friend, Laseo would ask her out again. He already had done twice in the past month. She had of course kept it from Anakin.

"Okay' she agreed. He grinned widely before she added, "But as soon as the snow's gone we're telling them!"

**Authors Notes: -** Hey well this is the second and last part to this story. I want to do a sequel involving Laseo but I said this was fluff when I posted it and I don't think if I add him in it will stay like that. Whatever I write after thought it will NOT become Padmé/Laseo or any other character, it will always be Padmé/Anakin. Please review.

Review Responses:-

Vadersgurl: - Thankyou, I love fluff too.

J.E.A.R.K.Potter: - Thankyou so much I hope you enjoy this chapter.

puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic: - Thanks, hope you read the sequel.

renegade-452 :- I love Anakin/Padmé romances too, they're the best!


End file.
